The Wish Made Wrong
by LizzyLunatic
Summary: A group of kids make a wish on the last day of summer, somehow, their wish came true and now Voldemorts teamed up with Orochimaru, and the kids have their world upside down by living with the Akatsuki and a bunch of Twilight guys.


Normal POV

"Oh, Lizzy, wow." A tall, tan, black haired man said as a girl clung to him in fear.

"Shaddup, Benjamin." The girl replied. She had short dark brown hair that covered one of two ocean blue eyes.

The last day of summer, to this group, a day of celebration. No more annoying parents or brothers and sisters or every chore known to mankind. To others, still a day of celebration, seeing friends of old.

At the current moment, the group was immersed in an episode of Go Deigo Go! because nothing else was on TV. They had read, played video games, danced and ate and there was nothing else to do. Luckily they had Val there and muted the TV so she could do hilarious, perverted voice overs.

"Oh my gosh! a baby shark, It's going to bite off my-" Val was interrupted by our friend Nicole.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She cried.

"But-"

"WISH!"

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated for about five minutes, then went back to the show and then to bed.

1:00 Am.

"Ow! what was that, un?"

"I don't know! who are you?"

Lizzy, the lightest sleeper opened her eyes and came eye to eye with violet ones that were none of her friends.

"AHH!! INCEST! PERVERT1 RAPE!!" Lizzy screamed, whacking him in the face.

"Ow, what the flip was that for?"

"AHH!!"

"What?" Ben sat straight up and jumped out of his sleeping bag in his boxer breifs, disoriented and confused.

"AHH!! MY EYES!" Lizzy wailed, covering her face.

"Huh?"

"Wha'?"

"Can I kill Lizzy?"

"No Sabrina."

Everyone looked from the cowering Lizzy to the mortified Ben to the many people they thought to be fictional standing the doorway.

"Er.."

"Who wished for the Twilight guys?" Sabrina demanded.

"Ugh. It's 1 am, are you KIDDING ME LIZZY!?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Shaddup."

"... Kati, be nice."

"Why are the Akatsuki standing in the middle of my room, in their boxers with the Twilight guys?"

There was a collective groan as Aileen, a tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes, pointed out the obvious. Lizzy regained her usual calm demeanor and stood up.

"Erm." She said. "First off, y'all need clothes 'cause I ain't starring at you're bodies all day, no offense, y'all look good but it's awkward for me. And then we gotta talk." She said. "Ben, Gary, and Jose, get them clothes and meet us in the kitchen." Lizzy said. There was a collective nod and they slipt into groups.

"Oh, Konan, you're dressed, come with us." Lizzy added while she was on the stairs. A blue haired girl followed the gils downstairs, all thinking the same thing.

What did we get ourselves into?

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S 10:30!" Ben wailed as he ran down the stairs. We all screamed and grabbed our trunks just as an owl came. Lizzy tore open the letter and read it aloud.

_"Dear Many,_

_Please bring your friends to Hogwarts with you. We shall need to talk about this there._

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

"Come'n" Ben said.

We watched all the guys come down and whisked the out the door. Thankfully, Aileens house was right at the train station, we sprinted through everything to Platform 9 3/4s. Aileen went through the wall first, to show everyone that wasn't a witch or a wizard how it's done, they made the Twilight guys go next because they knew they had manners, Then the Akatsuki. Everyone else ran through and dragged them on the train and to a rather large compartment that could seat everybody and have room for a few more.

Even though their was enough room, Lizzy sprawled out on the floor. Staring at the ceiling, contemplating what they were going to do.

"Hey brat, sit in a seat, yeah!" Deidara said, he was sitting with the rest of the Akatsuki. Lizzy glared at him in return.

"Hey, how are we going to go to classes with them?" Sabrina asked.

Lizzy looked over at her. "Er, maybe Hagrid will babysit Akatsuki, and then the guys can come with us?" She offered.

Everyone gave her a blank stare. Lizzy gulped and returned to staring at the ceiling. "Fine, don't listen to me or anything, just keep acting like you know what to do."

...

_**Chapter 2 Preview: What DO we do?**_

_**There's a meeting and Lizzy is stuck on babysitting duty when Harry shows up. How does she fib her way out of the meeting, what does she say to make him believe her? And why is Neji Hyuuga on the train that she has to babysit also? Ugh, in Shikamarus word: What a drag.**_

**AN: Wow, my first fanfiction.**

**first of all: YAY!**

**Second, I know it's crap, I'm working on it.**

**Ugh, my life isn't making it much easier too.**

**-groans-**

**Well, I'm going to write another better one.**

**I'll be back.**


End file.
